A New Life With You
by digger12
Summary: Cece's been slacking and changing. Rockys feeling the effects. Who will be there to pick her up? Ruther...It will be slow starting up but will eventually get better. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys yes fancy writing on your screen that you probably can't read. It's amazing. We this is a new story of mine involving Rocky and Gunther, and CeCe is the enemy. Why Cece? You might as, well because I don't like Cece so yeah my reasoning is valid. Aright then**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up. If I did Ruther would have already started. **

**Let the games Begin**

**Gunther Hessenheffer** was an abnormal guy who wore sparkles sequins and retro clothing that no one seemed to understand but his sister Tinka who was starting to change for her new boyfriend Deuce Martinez. Deuce and Dina broke up a couple of months ago on the grounds of Deuce's jealousy of Dina for being a better sales person and that she has more connections than him. She was happy with him but Gunther still had his doubts, Deuce didn't seem right for Tinka but he didn't want to interfere in his sisters love life.

"Gunther time to get up for school" said a female called out. "10 more minutes. Its 5:30?" his accent was leaving and he was sounding more American. "I'll get the goat milk" the voice said with confidence. "Ok I'm up" he shot up as quick as a whip. "To Gunther's surprise it was his mom and not Tinka that he had thought it was. "Oh mother it is only you" he said with shock using his accent. He prefers to use the accent at home. He starts getting dressed he doesn't really want to wear sparkles or sequins today so he just picks up a pair of black jeans a plain red shirt and white Nikes. He comes out of his room to see Tinka already eating a bowl of cereal. He wasn't feeling very hungry so he just waits at the door for Tinka to get done. "Gunther you look a little down. What's wrong?" she asked concerned. "Nothing sister just sleepy. I didn't get much sleep because of this project" he rubbed his eyes. That was true two weeks ago his science teacher gave the class a project and put them in groups, she put him with CeCe and she did absolutely nothing except shop and complain. So he did all the work and put the finishing touches one it last night. The brother and sister walk to the bus stop they can get to school.

**Rocky Blue, **a more than average teen. She was super smart, smartest in her class, well second to Candy Cho who is rival at everything. Rocky was waking up from nightmare, about school. It was like the twilight zone episode when the main character just wants to read but no one approves of it, but when the world comes to an end and he can finally read for by himself his glasses broke, hers was the opposite of that. All the books of the world were gone and she was stuck with CeCe, Ty, Deuce, Tinka, and Gunther, by the end of it she went insane from the lack books. She shivered at the thought of being trapped on an Island without at least on book and with Cece, and the gang no less. She thought about Cece and how she started to change and how she became more of a girly to where she would barely dance now. At first Rock just thought it was a phase that Cece was going through, but soon she started showing up later, and later to Shake It Up, till now she shows once every other day. Garry's thinking about firing her if she keeps acting this way.

Rocky who is now recovering from special nightmare quietly gets ready for school. Ty is suppose to give her a ride to school, and if Cece wants one. Studying her face in the mirror for a while she went to her closet and pulled out a pair of denim shorts with a purple belt, a black shirt with "YOLO" on it. Ty had convinced her for finally after begging for almost a month for her to buy the shirt. She put on her black and white Chuck Taylors.

When Gunther and Tinka arrived they didn't make a spectacular entrance like usual, Gunther went to look for Cece seeing as how she never shows up to Shake It Up anymore he had to give her the flash drive for the written project, so he can get the physical project from the art room. He see looks over to see Rocky Blue and but no Cece Jones. Shrugging he walks over to Rocky. "Hello little Blue" he says trying to sound enthusiastic and with his accent. "Oh hey Gunter" she smiled trying to be polite. "Where's the pip squeak? I need to give her this flash drive so she can print off the papers so I can go to the art room and get the sculpture I made." He huffed and puffed. "Gunther, Cece we'll be here. She just went to the bathroom. Anyways I got stuck with Frankie or "The Complication" he did zero work." She complained with him. As on cue Cece comes back and studied Gunther for a minute "Gunther what do you want?" she said surprised. "Well seeing as how we are partners I need you to do one thing for me. Print the paper labeled under "Cece you're an idiot." He smiled, while Cece mouth dropped open. "But really it's labeled because you'd recognize it faster, so please do it like now so I can get the sculpture." he directed her this time,

"Ok fine Gunther" Cece sighed and Gunther walked away.

"Rocky can you believe him? I could totally find the file without him making it that." Cece complained. "Cece you do tend to act dense at times" Rocky nervously said. "Rocky don't be silly I'm not like wood" Cece tapped Rocky on the shoulder, while Rocky shook and rolled her eyes.

Gunther went back to Tinka to find her and Deuce locking lips and it was getting intense. "Tinka I'll save you!" Gunther yelled picking plastic sword on the Drama Club poster and started whacking Deuce with it. "Gunther what are you doing?" Tinka loud talked. "Saving you from this evil dragon" he gestured towards Latin teen. "Look Tinka I'll see you later at Crusty's ok babe" he kissed her on the cheek and left. "Gunther Hessenheffer you idiot I will make you suffer like our people made that old man suffer when he stole money from the families of our country" she nearly yelled her accent flowing she also threw in some of their foreign out there and not politely. "Oh but sister he was stoned and fed old yak milk for two months." Gunther whined. Tinka smiled her crazy smile and skipped away.

With Tinka leaving Gunther went to sit on a bench. Rocky soon went over and sat beside him. He looked her and nodded, she did the same. To them it felt as if they were the only ones there alone.

The bell rang marking class was about to start. Their hands touch a little but Rocky felt a twinge of a spark and Gunther's stomach started to churn.

Rocky not wanting to be late and Gunther has a free period at the moment went their separate ways for now.

**A/N: So did you guys like. I don't want a Ruther spark happen so early. I want everything to fall in place before that. Well leave me a review if you liked it. You can PM me ideas if you want. Thanks peoples**

**-Digger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok This is fancy, so yes peeps I am back and with another installment of A New Life with You. Yay I'm so excited**

**So I know everyone is like why Tinka and Deuce? Yes Tinka and Deuce, Well because I thought about when Deuce said that he would kiss Tinka instead of Rocky and The red head I don't want to involve. Anyways I'm not feeling the Dinka thing anyway so I might do Tynka of Tece? No Tece. So um yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up**

**Let the games begin**

**Rocky Pov**

**What was that feeling** I just got? It was a feeling that made me feel at peace. No time I need to get to math. Moving down the hall (more like running down the hall) to get to class on time, I got to class late, the only problem was that I was running so fast that I forgot how to use a door knob and ran face first into the door. Luckily Mrs. Brady got the door for me after the class laughs their heads off. She gave me a stern lecture about being late for her class and directed me to my seat.

Mrs. Brady started her class lecture on pre calculus (**I don't take pre cal I am in geometry)** I listened to the does and don'ts. I already know all of this but I really needed a class without Candy Cho so pre cal was it without me having to be in honors with Ty. He's still in Algebra 2. I turn off my brain and start to think of away to talk to Cece. She's been really weird lately; even Flynn is starting to wonder what she's doing. I wonder if she ever printed out that that written essay on her and Gunther's project. I still wonder how I got that sense of peace. It happened while I was with Gunther…..Oh no! That was not caused by Gunther Hessenheffer. Wait we never even touched! At least I don't think we did. Well even if we did I don't like Gunther in that way. Mrs. Brady snaps me out of my trance by throwing 2 different markers at me, a red and blue one. They have meaning of course; red means she had called me or warned me and the blue was to meet her after class.

So I stop my day dream and pay attention not wanting a black marker which meant detention. I hope this day gets better.

**Gunther Pov**

**This day has completely **sucked. The only upside to it was Cece actually printed the paper and helped me with the project. I was proud of her but of course I had to read it because she doesn't understand what the project was even about. The sculpture was of the brain and we did ours on the nervous system, more like I did ours on the nervous system. Well anyways back to the point we presented our project and went to our desks. Next up was Rocky and "The Complication", their project was about reproduction; my best guess is that Frankie chose the topic. So far it looks like my project all over again Rocky's doing all the work and talking while Frankie smiles and nods his head.

After Rocky and Frankie got back to their desks one after another projects went by and I zoned out and black consumed me.

**No one's Pov**

Gunther was awakened by the school bell signifying that school was over. Everyone got their things and went to their lockers like every day. Today was a little different, Cece left with Frankie right after class leaving Rocky to walk alone and Tinka took off with Deuce while Gunther wasn't paying attention. Gunther who was still a little groggy nearly fell forward almost landing on Rocky, "Oh Gunther you don't look so good. What's wrong?" she asked concerned, "Yes I am fine. Just a little dizzy from sleep." He breathed heavily. His breathing got heavier and heavier until he thought he couldn't breathe. Rocky instinctively knew that he didn't feel well, pulled out her phone and called her older brother Ty.

**(Phone conversation)**

**(Rocky)**

_(Ty)_

"_Hello"_

"**Oh my god Ty you have to get here quick Gunthers about to collapse literally! There's something wrong with him!"**

"_Okay Rocks I'll be there in a sec" _

He hung up the phone. Gunther was about to fall to the ground, Rocky couldn't hold him up anymore so she was also about to fall. Like in every heroic situation Ty's car pulls out and he yells "get in, and hurry".

**At the hospital**

Since Rocky'sfather is not in the country at the moment they had to wait for a new doctor, but since her and Ty's father was so know they didn't have to wait long. "Gunther! Not again?!" Ty whined, that was at least the seventh time Gunther had puked but this time it was all over Ty. "I am so sorry I will pay you back one day" Gunther croaked. His got puffy and watery. Rocky stood on the side worried about her foreign enemy. 'Where's Tinka?" Rocky thought of the foreigner's twin sister. "She's out with Deucey!" Gunther spat with anger but then turned around and puked once again but instead of it being on Ty he got a garbage can just in time. Rockys phone vibrated she got a text from Cece asking her to pick her up.

_I can't I'm at the hospital with Gunther call your mom_

She waited a while then her phone vibrated again

_**My mom will kill me if she knows where I am. And why that Sparkly Idiot?**_

Rocky growled, blew out a sigh and text back

_Because he collapsed on me sick I was being nice anyways I'll tell Ty to get you. Text him where you are and he'll be there._

_**OK thank you bestie :)**_

Rocky sighed her best friend, "Ty I'll handle Gunther but can you do me a favor? Can you go pick up Cece for me she needs a ride home" she hesitated. "Huh…fine where is she?" he asked not caring just wanting to get away from Gunther and his puke. Ty leaves after getting them to front desk.

"Mr. Hessenheffer you are in room 210" the male nurse smiled at the two teens. Rocky holding Gunther up directs him to the elevator so they can get him to his room. She could feel that he was about to black out. Gunther didn't look good at all. His hair lost its blond glow it now looked grayish blond. The elevator comes to a stop and showed the second floor. It was plain white tiled floor, white walls, little wooden railings, they got to his room and Rocky like the friend she is laid him on his bed and tucked him in waiting for his doctor.

"Thank you little girl blue." Gunther whispered and fell asleep.

Rocky sat and stared for a while in a trance like something was pulling her to him. She shook her head rapidly but heard a buzzing sound. Gunther's phone was ringing the caller ID said Tinka. Rocky picked it up.

(**Rocky)**

**(Tinka)**

**Gunther's phone**

**Who is this?**

**Tinka it's me Rocky. Gunther's in the hospital. He almost passed out on me after school. So me and Ty brought him her.**

**Okay. Thank you I shall be there soon.**

Rocky smiled a little for being a good friend. Seeing Gunther sleep made her feel excited like he was something special to her. She looked again at his peaceful smile; she sat down in the chair beside him and dosed off beside him.

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm late I know. But I've been busy with my other story and homework. So yeah. Remember Review.**

**-Digger**


	3. Chapter 3

I just love typing like this :) ok down to business

**So guys I'm pretty sure you all liked the last two chapters. I thank you guys for that. Now down to the fact at hand I have super busy between school and my other story. But I would love to thank all of you guys for the favorites, reviews, and follows. OK well bye bye now**

**Let the games begin**

**Rocky was woken up **by a loud groaning sound. She looked over to see Gunther moving and he looked like he was in pain. She was about to ask if he was ok, but soon Cece and Ty bust through the door. "Rocky oh my gosh the car ride here was so boring. Ty is such a snooze fest." The red head yawned. Rocky looked and her rolled her eyes at her friend. "Cece, Gunthers sick like badly sick. He needs peace and quiet, where is Tyka? I called her an hour ago" Rocky looked at her watch and sighed. Cece studied Gunther for a moment; he still looked like he was in a lot of pain, his face was as red as a tomato, and you could feel the heat radiating off of him. Gunther was terribly sick. "Rocky why do you care so much? I don't mean to sound rude or mean but he has made fun of us, acted better than everyone at school, this has been coming for a long time." Cece ranted. "Cece! Gunther is our friend even though we won't admit it. He's nice, caring, he went to your surprise party, which was amazing because he helped without even knowing, and he and Tinka fixed our friendship in Japan" the brunette responded sincere.

Cece just rolled her eyes not wanting to hear Rocky talk. As on cue Tinka and Deuce came rushing through the door. "Where have you been I called you like an hour ago" Rocky complained looking at her watch. "Oh we got caught up with things" Tinka nervously laughed looking at Deuce who looked like that was the last place he wanted to be. Tinka walked up to her brother's unconscious body his blonde hair fading looking frail. "What happened to him?" she nearly shrieked. Rocky shook her head from irritation towards her peers. "We don't know yet the doctor is still running a test" Ty lied thinking Tinka would believe him.

What they didn't know was the doctor had already checked Gunther and was done running a test on him; Rocky slept through the whole thing.

**Gunther's Thoughts**

**Why does my head hurt so** much? I feel like I'm on a cloud, a big fluffy light cloud. What happened? All I remember was throwing up when I was with Rocky….Rocky she's beautiful, and smart, and a way better dancer than Cece. What am I saying we're enemies right? Always have since we were kids. Wait I threw up while I was with Rocky?! Oh no I need to wake up now. Wake up Big Gunther! Wake UP!

**End of Thought**

Like a jolt of lightning Gunther shot up out of bed, pretty much receiving a screams from Deuce, Cece, and Tinka who were busy studying his body and face to see how bad he was. The doctor who happened to be in the room when this happened was a little shocked but not too impressed he'd seen cooler.

Rocky and Ty who did not scream but was frightened a little started to laugh at the screaming females (Deuces girly scream).

"Mr. Hessen..Hessen…well this is very unprofessional I can't pronounce your last name." the doctor started to blush from the embarrassment. "It's ok Doc it happens. So what happened?" Gunther asked now feeling life come back to him. His hair turned back into the light blonde and frail blonde, and his skin got the little tan he got instead of the horrible pale skin he displayed while he was unconscious. Tinka who covered Deuces mouth because he was still screaming pointing at Gunther's now smiling living body. "What's wrong Deucy?" Gunther smiled winking at him. "Gunther you're a live and awake" Tinka hugged her twin. "Oh calm down mu cha cha I know you were too busy with that screaming idiot over there" Gunther snarled. "Can I leave yet?"

"Oh yes, I'll discharge you right away. Looks like you just ate something raw at school." The doctor said trying to joke around. "Well in that case may I please get everyone out so I can pee" Gunther pointed at the door and everyone followed out.

**Lobby**

Tinka was sitting next to Ty while Deuce was going to the bathroom which ruined their make out session to Ty's pleasing. Cece and Rocky were sitting talking about the show and what Garry had told Rocky or at least tried Cece kept bringing up Frankie and wouldn't let Rocky tell her. Rocky just listen to the constant drabble that poured from her friends mouth. "Rocky are you listening?" Cece questioned. "Oh yeah Frankie total bad boy. Yeah I get it." Cece rolled her eyes. "Yes I know, but I was saying that there's a guy at school who has a huge crush on you! I think his name is Dylan! He is the definition of hot!" Cece smiled giddy from excitement. "Oh that's cool Cece, but I'm not really interested. I mean when will I have the time? Between school, and Shake It UP Chicago I have no time" Rocky protested while Cece gave her a blank dumbfounded face. "Oh Rocky just try and go on one date with this guy he's like really super hot and SMART" Cece made sure to express the smart part. "Ok Cece I'll see how it works out." Rocky said wanting the conversation to end.

The double doors opened revealing Gunther with a huge smile on his face. "Hola babee's". The gang got up to see Gunther, but Deuce grabbed Tinka and ran out the door blowing off her brother's quick recovery. Cece left Rocky on the Dylan subject to think about it. All that was left was Ty and Rocky. "Well nice recovery man. You need a ride home?" Ty asked pointing to the door. Gunther nodded his head sad that his sister let Deuce drag her away. Rocky seeing the look of hurt in Gunther went to him and gave him a hug. She pulled away from him not really wanting to let go and Gunther didn't want her to. "Ok well let's go kiddies." Ty called leaving the lobby with Gunther and Rocky quickly behind.

**Hey guys I know I am late. Like really late, but my personal life has been busy, with a sport and school. So yes busy. I hope you guys liked it, and well review or leave me ideas. Bye guys.**

**-Digger**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My personal life has been crazy so yeah. I got asked to do a Ruther kiss by lolgirl, but I don't know yet. So whatever happens; happens All right then**

**Let the games begin**

**Gunther who was home **was about to take a shower he felt like the smell of hospital is stuck to him and wrapping itself on his skin. Tinka in the other room with Deuce he mentally upchucked at the thought of what they might be doing. The blonde teen stood looking at himself in his room's mirror flexing his pretty well toned muscles dancing has done him some good. He chuckles at his arrogance but soon frowned at how one other girl would ever see this part of him seeing as how nobody likes him at all. Tinka is a different story she's beginning to get curves in all the right places and starting to fall out of their old wardrobe for new better looking normal clothing.

He shakes his head and makes his way to the bathroom to shower, and go to bug Gary about a spotlight dance.

Tinka in her room with Deuce watching Twilight Breaking Dawn part one, after about of an hour of Deuce whining that guys don't look at girly stuff like this; Tinka got annoyed and began to kiss him passionately. He kisses her back but with less strength being caught off guard and all. Tinka tried to deepen the kiss but Deuce refused to allow her tongue entrance so she stopped a little upset but continued to watch the movie.

**Rocky climbed out of her **window to her fire escape and climbed down to Cece's apartment to hang out. When she got down Cece was babysitting Flynn. "Hey Cece" Rocky spoke getting in from the window. "Oh Rocky just the person I wanted to see" Cece began but Rocky caught on fast "What do you want me to do now?" Rocky felt irritated with her "best friend" and her using her for stupid things. "I just need you to watch Flynn so I can meet Frankie" Cece giggled.

"_Frankie the guy that practically left her to find a way to get home by herself"_ Rocky thought to herself. Rocky was silent for a moment, she was taking the time to think about this before answering because she didn't want Cece to see "The Complication" who is a total creep to her now.

Flynn looked a little confused but since he liked Rocky more than he liked Cece and the fact that the brunette was a lot nicer and actually helps with work or everyday problems he bursts out and says "I want Rocky." Cece was a little taken back at how easy Flynn wanted Rocky to replace her but soon shrugged it off as nothing but her brother's idiocy for choosing someone not as pretty or cooler than herself.

Rocky thought about it again, she did like Flynn, and it was a lot more fun with him around so she made up her mind. "Yeah but only if he can come to my apartment" Rocky crossed her arms and raised her chin up like she was trying to be dominant. Flynn being well Flynn disagreed and said Rocky's family was to strict for him and the fact that Cece's told them not to leave.

**Later**

Flynn was playing with his video games while Rocky was fixing a snack. She had called Ty already to let him know where she was and her being ok with the babysitting job. Flynn having a huge smile plastered across his face like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, Rocky looked at him a little scared, "You want to play little game called bust my sister" he asked with the smile just little more smug. "Uh no why would I do that to my best friend?" she lets out a few chuckles while making her statement. Flynn gave her a look of pure confusion but was interrupted by a knock at their apartment door. "Got it Rocky!" the kid yelled at the top of his lunges.

Behind the door was Gunther wearing betwinkled black V-Neck Tee shirt with a giant "G" in silver and gold sparkles. "The crazy foreign kid is at the door!" Flynn once again shouted walking down the hall. "Gunther what are you doing here?" Rocky asked a little shocked to see the foreigner at Cece's door. "Oh Ty told me that you were at Cece's and so I came here to ask you for a little stroll in the park. Not like a date just to thank you for a helping me with my little puke mishap at school." Gunthers face began to burn but Rocky didn't notice.

She was thinking about it when a knock came from the window. It was Cece begging to be let in. Rocky didn't realize that it had already been two hours even though she wasn't having fun.

She froze a little then realized it had on been an hour and a half not two hours. _Why is Cece back so early? (Rockys thoughts). _Walking to the window and opening it Cece fell in face first making Gunther burst into a fit of laughter. Cece gave him an angry look but he knew she would do nothing to him. "Why are you back so early?" Rocky smiled controlling her laughter unlike the two boys behind her who were giving each other high fives and shaking hands. "Flynn called me and said mom was coming homeearly, but it looks like he tricked me." Cece smiled sarcastically clapping her hands. "To make things worse I heard her sirens"

Flynn and Gunther shared a look of amusement. "Guys did you set her up" Rocky crossed her arms giving a sassy look. "Well maybe just a little bit" Flynn taunted. Gunther still waiting by the door looking at Rocky trying to get her to notice he's still waiting for an answer.

Rocky noticed this but ignored it for her friend's sake. "Yes we did. Flynn called me and asked me to help him mess with little red because as he told me 'Rockys no fun when it comes to pranks' so I helped him out; it was amusing for all of us." Gunther pointed a Cece trying not pay attention to Rocky. He was waiting for answer, but she hasn't given him one yet. "Well thank you Rocks, I appreciate but I gotta watch Flynn" Cece says and hugs Rocky. Gunther walks out the door a little disappointed while Rocky is saying her last goodbye to Cece. "Gunther wait!" he heard her call to him "What about that walk" she smiled at him brightly.

**The Park**

Gunther and Rocky are waking together side by side just chit chatting about Shake It Up Chicago and how weird his sickness was today. "I saw Deuce and Tinka kiss each other I think she'll need a flea bath by the end of things." Gunther said laughing at his own that Rocky didn't find funny but shook at the thought of kissing Deuce. "Well the reason I asked you to come out here is to give you a little gift" he states nervously. They stop at a tree with a bunch of old decorations on it from separate holidays. The tree had from Halloween banners to Valentine's Day posters and love letters, it even had mistletoe on a branch that Rocky nor had Gunther seen. "Gary asked me to choose someone to do a spotlight dance, and well since Cece barely shows up and Tinka is dating Deuce and doesn't rehearse that much anymore, and well you're a far better dancer than the others except me ofcourse –" Rocky rolled her eyes at his conceded comment. "I'm giving that to you Little girl Blu" he smiled reaching a hand to shake; but instead got a hug. "Oh my god Gunther thank, thank, thank! This means so much to me!" she smiled her day seemed to be picking up until she looked up.

Rocky saw the hang mistletoe hanging from the branch and nearly screamed.]

_Why is that hanging here?! I don't want to kiss Gunther! Oh No Oh No Oh No!_

Gunther looks up to see what Rocky was staring at and his face turns to a pale white. "You know we don't have to no ones watching." Gunther encouraged. Rocky stared at Gunther for a moment then leaned into him. Gunther frozen not realizing what his body was doing; Gunthers body was also leaning close until there was a little gap in-between the two teens. Gunther took the rest of the gap away and their lips touched for a shot chaste kiss. Rocky pulled away holding her hands to her mouth with big eyes pointing at Gunther. "I'll walk you home?" Gunther asked nervously scratching the bad of his head. Rocky nodded and walked with him.

Gunther and Rocky got back to Rocky's apartment and Gunther said his goodbye and walked away still nervous from the kiss. Rocky swings her door shut breathing hard and smiling; smiling about the spot light dance but scared to death about the kiss.

_Did I seriously kiss Gunther Hessenheffer?_

**Lolgirl you got your kiss I hope you liked. Well jolly good show. Well guys I hope you liked it. Leave some ideas I probably will use them. Remember Review, Follow, or Favorite; or you could just read it. Ok thank you guys bye bye,**

**-Digger**


End file.
